Memory Lane
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary and Jace used to be high school sweethearts: Perfect Clary and Shadowhunters gang member Jace. But something or someone broke them up. Now they lead different lives with children and lovers of their own but that's not going so well for both of them. But now, during a parent-teacher evening the truth comes to light and toxic ties are cut. Oneshot.


**So this probably isn't amazing but the idea just came to me and I wanted to write it and give it a shot, inspired set up by Riverdale, you might be able to tell from how I made some terms more TMI-ish ;)**

 **Also didn't know if it should be a oneshot or multiple chapters since the story lines are quite continuous and you'll probs get tired of all the breaks anyways**

 **DISCLAIMER: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI AND ITS CHARACTERS**

 **ITALICS ARE PRESENT DAY**

 **NORMAL IS FLASHBACK**

* * *

" _What is he doing here?" Clary asks Aline as she sees the all too familiar face of the Shadowhunter she resents._

" _Well, I'm pretty sure his son's enrolled here," Aline answers._

" _Jace Herondale has a son? This is the first I've heard of that…" Clary comments dubiously as she continues to eye him._

" _Well considering you've made it your life's mission to erase him from your past and keep him from your present I'm not surprised by that."_

" _It's not my life's mission…" Clary frowns when she sees Jace put his arms around a woman coming up from behind him. Kaelie Whitewillow?_

" _Yes it is. You just deny it because then that would mean that you still think of him every day." Aline smirks._

 _Clary looks at her incredulously, "what the hell are you saying? You're my husband's cousin you're not supposed to insinuate those things!" Clary then dramatically turns away in search for her daughter, Seraphina as the parent-teacher meetings were about to start, unaware that Jace had noticed her presence._

* * *

"Come on Clary! It'll be fun! Plus it's my brother's party and I _have_ to be there so don't make me suffer alone!" Isabelle Lightwood was the queen of guilt tripping Clary Morgenstern but this time Clary was determined to stand her ground.

With a scoff Clary rolled her eyes, "Isabelle you're the most popular girl at school, you'll hardly be alone."

"That may be so but that doesn't change the fact that you are my friend and you have a duty to attend to an event that I have invited you too."

"Oh my gosh, Isabelle, an _event_? It's not black tie, it's a house party where people are gonna get super wasted and high off of yin fen. No thanks."

Clary started to walk away but not without hearing Isabelle scream after her, "see you there at 8 o'clock!"

* * *

" _So, am I going to be hearing good things, Sera?" Clary asks her daughter as they approach their first meeting._

" _Of course mom, it's not like there's anything better to do in school. I just wanna get out of here as soon as I can," her seventeen year old daughter replies._

 _They enter the room and Clary politely greets the teacher._

" _Well," the English teacher begins, "there's not much to nag about when it comes to Sera. She's an excellent student that excels in a subject she seems to take a lot of interest in."_

" _So I take it there are no issues? Not with getting distracted or lack of attendance?" Clary questions._

 _The teacher shakes her head, "none at all, Mrs. Verlac."_

" _That's great to hear, thank you ver-"_

" _You want to blame me for our kid's behaviour?!" A shout came from the hallway, interrupting Clary._

" _Well, he is_ your _son!" a shrill female voice responds._

" _He's yours too!"_

" _Maybe if you actually came home at a decent hour and spent time with us as a family then he wouldn't have ended up like this!"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like you!" The declaration ended with the sound of receding footsteps._

" _That sounded like Christopher's parents." Sera seems more alert as she stands from her chair and steps out of the room._

" _Seraphina!" Clary calls out but her daughter had already disappeared._

* * *

Clary sat at her car for a good half an hour trying to mentally prepare herself for the chaotic party that awaits her. She had received 6 messages from Isabelle probably demanding for her presence but she had yet to reply.

"I can do this, it's just a party and by ten o'clock I'll be free." She took a deep breath and opened the car door. The music that was once muffled by the car was deafening as it was accompanied by out of tune singing and random shouting. Clary walks up to the door and pushes it open.

"Finally! I was worried you were able to resist my begging!" Isabelle immediately greeted her and pulled her further into the house. "I even restrained from getting drunk before you got here!"

Clary was pulled into the kitchen and handed a bottle of opened cheap beer. "Drink up, buttercup!" And with that they both took a swig.

Clary recoiled from the awful taste while Isabelle downed probably half of the bottle. She whooped and turned to her friend.

"Make some friends okay?" Izzy looks around and sees someone and pulls him in. "Clary, this is Jace, Jace this is Clary. You better take care of her tonight or else I'll shave off your hair!" Then she disappeared into the large crowd.

"Guess I'm in charge of you," Jace commented.

Clary took a brief glance at his outfit, his jacket in particular caught her eye. "You're a Shadowhunter."

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Do you got a problem with that? Don't worry, we don't bite, unlike the Downworlders."

"Not particularly. I just don't really hang out with anyone who belongs to one of the gangs."

He raised a brow, "and why not?"

"Don't like violence, don't like drugs. You Shadowhunters and Downworlders either deal in one or both." She turns and starts walking towards the backyard, hoping to get away from the sweaty atmosphere.

"Well, that's a very judgemental thing to say, missy, so who are you?" Jace asks following her outside.

"Me? I'm just Clary, no gang, no label, I'm just me."

"Why?" he asked as she had piqued his interest even more.

"Because I'm confident in myself enough to not feel the need to label myself. I don't need a crowd to have my back, I've got my own back," Clary shrugs as she sits on the stone wall bordering Maryse's hydrangeas.

"That's pretty lonely, isn't it?" He takes a seat next to her.

"Alone doesn't mean lonely, mister Shadowhunter." She played with the rim of her beer bottle.

"Is that why you came to this party full of gang members and groupies?" he asks.

She never did have a real answer to that question. Clary wanted to reply that she only did it because Isabelle had asked her to but she could have always declined and yet here she was. Something that day made her want to go, not because it was a favour to a friend but a favour to herself.

* * *

" _You'll have to forgive my daughter. She can get a little too caught up in dramatics." Clary turns back to Sera's English teacher._

" _It's a good thing I admire passion."_

" _I was just wondering who this Christopher is?"_

" _Christopher Herondale. Quite the troublemaker that one, quite unfortunate too as he has a lot of potential."_

 _Clary hummed thoughtfully then bid goodbye, leaving with a handshake and a casual smile. She glances at her watch and it indicates the next meeting is in two minutes. She sighs as she decides to go alone and allow Seraphina to do what he feels she has to._

" _If you're looking for your daughter, she's outside with my son," a sullen voice says._

" _Actually, I'm gonna let her do what she wants. It must be important to her," Clary replies and she begins to walk, trying to find the room of the next teacher. "You know, arguments like that are supposed to be fought behind closed doors, like in your own home. Not parent-teacher evenings where you disrupt others just because of a little family melodrama."_

 _Jace frowns, "I'm sorry, what? Did my familial crisis interrupt your perfect daughter's perfect consultation about her_ perfect _grades, Clarissa?"_

" _As a matter of fact, yes. And now I'm late for the next appointment, so excuse me, Mr. Herondale."_

* * *

Clary didn't know what happened between their conversation and the next bottle of beer but after that there was a kiss. A fast, spontaneous kiss that neither of them predicted. A kiss that ended all too soon as Jace was the one who pulled away.

"I don't think this is the best idea," he confessed.

"Why not? What, just because you're a big bad Shadowhunter you think I can't handle you? Don't worry, bad boy. I can handle myself."

"That's not what I'm worried about, missy."

The statement makes Clary frown in confusion, her eyes asking for an explanation.

"I'm worried that I won't be able to handle you."

* * *

" _What, you think that because you married a polished Northsider that you're better than me? Just because you moved from one side of the woods to the other doesn't change you're roots, Clary." Jace says as Clary walks away, trying to ignore his words._

 _She can feel the gaze of the other parents as they mull over his words but she holds her head up high and keeps walking, looking for the next classroom._

* * *

The Monday back was strange. It just felt like it was gonna be a weird day. As Clary walked to her locker she heard thudding footsteps behind her causing her to turn around.

"Hey," Jace greeted.

"Hi…" Clary said, confused.

"What, are you gonna pretend that the chemistry we had Friday night was pretend?" He raised his brow.

"Jace, it was a night-"

"Yeah but it was a good night, oh and It turns out we have a lot in common even academically so I got myself transferred into the same classes in the subjects we share," he grinned mischievously then strutted away leaving Clary stunned, trying to process what he had just said.

"Wait… what? Jace?!"

"Well, well, well…" began a smug voice.

Clary closed her eyes and groaned, "Isabelle, no-"

"I heard all about your long heart to heart with Jace. Mostly because I was totally eavesdropping the whole time."

"Wait, seriously? Why are you so weird, Isabelle?" Clary finished with her locker, closed it and started walking to class.

"What else was I supposed to do? I'm just so great at putting together soulmates. I should totally make a job out of it," she said thoughtfully which only provoked an eye roll from Clary. "I also heard that he's transferred to most of your classes. I bet you'll have fun with that," Isabelle smirked.

"Sure thing Iz, we're totally gonna fall in love and get married and move to Northside and have beautiful children.

"You see that? You already have life with him planned out."

"Well, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, Iz."

"Oh wow, okay Clary yeah go ahead and quote Shakespeare at me then."

"It's not… nevermind."

* * *

 _After Clary had attended all the appointments she went outside to look for Sera._

" _Your mom's probably looking for you, Sera."_

" _But I wanna stay with you, Chris, you're my best friend." Clary overhears which stops her in her tracks as she continues to listen in. "I don't want to leave you. You cannot be alone right now."_

" _Did you forget? I'm used to being alone."_

" _Yeah but not like this. You're hurting. And you shouldn't be hurting. You've done nothing wrong, you've always been a great guy, you don't deserve this."_

" _It's not about deserving this, Sera. Maybe… this is what needs to happen. My mom and dad aren't good together, at least not anymore, I just have to stick it out, wait for it to blow over then it'll all be fine again."_

" _But I want you to be fine_ now _."_

* * *

The bell rang to indicate that the school day was over so Clary started to pack up her things.

"Are you really going to stare at me for the rest of our school careers?" she asked Jace as he followed her out of the classroom.

"Well, if it makes you notice me, then why not?" she was about to put her bag over her shoulder when he grabbed it out of her hand and carried it for her. She stared at him in disapproval.

"What? I thought girls like it when a gentleman carries her bag for her. Plus you should be grateful, this thing is heavy, what, do you have rocks in here or something?"

"Nope, just emotional baggage."

"One date, that's all I ask. Give me a chance."

Give him a chance… who is Jace Herondale?

A bad boy.

A desperate boy.

A _determined_ boy.

A Shadowhunter.

A gentleman.

"Alright. One chance but if you screw this up, you transfer out of my classes and if we see each other in passing, you don't look at me."

"I'm only agreeing to this deal because I know that you're gonna love this date."

"If you're going this just as a one-time thing-"

"I'm not, I swear, I'm totally devoted."

"You Shadowhunters don't like to stick around girlfriends –"

"Ah, you've already labelled yourself s my girlfriend, how sweet," he smirked smugly which caused Clary to roll her eyes despite the fact that she was also amused.

"You better not break my heart, Jace Herondale, mister Gentleman."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

" _Do you remember when we used to be like that?" A voice from behind her pulls her from her trance._

" _That was a long time ago. You're not mister Gentleman anymore." Clary clears her throat before turning around to face her former lover. "Where's Kaelie?"_

" _She's gone," Jace simply replied. "It hadn't been working out for years, it didn't feel right, even with Chris it just… we didn't work. We just forced it. Tonight she signed the divorce papers and she's going up to Idris for a while, with her family."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _Sure you are, Clarissa."_

 _She bites her tongue knowing she can't take back what she had said earlier. "Do you… want to have dinner at our place?" she asks boldly._

" _Are you sure?" He asks, certainly taken aback._

" _Yes. I can see that both you and your son need it."_

" _Sure thing but, will Sebastian be there?"_

 _Clary sighs as she leans back on the cold, hard brick wall of the school. "To be honest, it's not that great on that front either."_

* * *

"So is there a reason you won't accept my offer to just drive you home and why we are waiting at a bus stop?" Jace asked as he stood next to Clary while still holding her heavy bag.

"Because I'm not going home," she vaguely replied.

"Oooh mysterious. You better not be seeing another guy on the side."

"I have to get to work. That's why my bag is so heavy. It has my uniform in it," she explained as she no longer had the patience to entertain him by being cryptic."

"I think you know what my next question is gonna be, Clary, so you might as well just say."

"I work at Seraph bakes, alright."

"What?! That place is amazing, how have I never seen you there?" he looked personally offended that she withheld that information from him.

"I've seen _you_ there a lot, actually, you just never really saw me, I guess."

Jace's bright face dimmed upon Clary's confession. "Oh man… I feel like a loser. I'm sorry-"

"Jace it's okay, you barely knew me before it's understandable. I'm not mad."

"You don't deserve to be ignored, Clary. Ever. It's unfortunate that everyday there are people missing out on how amazing you are."

* * *

" _Alright, kids let's go." Clary decides that they had had enough time to themselves._

" _But mooom-"_

" _Don't worry, they're coming over for dinner, I'm sure Sophie has prepared enough food."_

" _Wait, you're seriously gonna let them stay over?" her daughter says, pleasantly surprised._

" _It's just dinner, how bad can it be?" Then they all walk to the car park. "This is us, where did you park."_

" _Just over-" Jace starts but then he corrects himself, "actually, Kaelie took the keys so…"_

" _Well, hop in."_

 _The entire ride is silent with only the radio filling their ears. Clary glances at the rear view mirror and sees that Sera and Christopher are holding hands which causes her to smile to herself as she remembers her and Jace._

* * *

"So, how did the date with Jace go?" Isabelle asked over the telephone.

Clary smiled inwardly, "it was… special."

"Special? How? You guys didn't do it, did you?"

"What? No way. He took me to an ice skating rink that we had all to ourselves then he took me out to a diner."

"That's adorable! I bet he thought of it all by himself."

"You didn't give him the idea, did you?" Clary asked, suspicious.

"Um- o-of course not."

"Oh my gosh, Isabelle!"

"Oh come on, you had fun anyway didn't you? Plus, I didn't directly tell him to take you ice skating, I was just helping him out! What difference does it make?" Isabelle defended.

Clary twirled the phone cord as she saw Isabelle's point. "Well, I just… I don't know I wanted him to have thought of it himself."

"Clary, the guy probably fought to keep the ice rink open _and_ to keep it empty. Just, don't bring it up to him alright? He really likes you and he might think he's ruined his chances when I know he hasn't coz you like him too, don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright then, there you go."

* * *

" _So um, how do you know each other?" Sera breaks the silence as they sit at the table that's been set for them._

 _Clary gives an awkward cough signally that she either didn't want to answer or she didn't know how to._

" _Wait, you don't know…?" Chris asks._

" _And you do?" Sera raises a brow._

" _Uh, yeah."_

" _I used to date your mom." Jace says right off the bat._

" _What?!"_

" _Wow, Jonathan Christopher, there's this thing called subtly."_

" _Why did you guys break up?" Sera asks trying to divert the conversation._

" _It's complicated," Jace simply replies._

 _Clary scoffs dramatically as she stops cutting through her potatoes. "Complicated? I don't think there's anything complicated about you thinking that you were too cool for me and suddenly breaking up with me after everything we went through."_

" _Okay, back track, you broke up with her?"_

" _Oh come on. That's not how it happened!"_

" _I think that I would remember very vividly how the only guy I've ever loved, the guy who I thought was my soulmate would break my heart." She throws her cutlery down and walks out._

" _Mom!" Sera tries but it's too late as Clary has already left the house._

* * *

"So I heard you're going out with a Shadowhunter," Simon said as Clary sat down on the bench beside him.

"Hello to you, too, Si."

"Clary, he's not a good guy. He starts fights all the time. He's dangerous! And you barely know him!" he said hurriedly.

"Okay, Simon, relax. He's not who everyone thinks he is. Just because he's in some gang doesn't mean he's Al Capone or Bugsy Siegel," she said as she began to eat her hamburger.

"I still think you need to be careful. I've heard he broke someone's leg with his bare hands. Look, I'm just trying to warn you, Clary." He starts to pack up his things, "look I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

He patted her shoulder as goodbye as she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes as she thought about what he said. However she didn't have long as she felt a hand wrap around her, "hey." She looked up and saw Jace with his winning smile.

"Hi," she said, "how's your day been?"

"Better now that I've found you."

"Wow, cheesy. Plus I saw you first period."

"Well, yeah but that doesn't change the fact that I missed you." His dimples caught her eye as he then leaned in for a kiss on her cheek.

Despite how cheesy he could be, he was definitely sweet.

"What'chu got there, Jacey?" says a fake high pitched though masculine voice. "So the rumours are true, you're hitting on Iz's little friend."

Clary looked up to see Magnus Bane walked over with his arm around Alec Lightwood, both of them sporting a Shadowhunters jacket.

"I'm not hitting on her man, I've already got her, ain't that right sweetheart?" he winked.

"Careful with this one, Clary, he's an animal," Alec howled.

"Wow, are you high?"

"Yin fen baby!" he shouted as he signed Shaka at us. **(the hand wave where the pinkie and thumb are held out if you know what I mean)**

"What?" Jace stood, removing his arm from me. "You know you're not supposed to touch that stuff. That's Downworld dealings. It's not for _us_."

"Wow Jace, you're not my boyfriend you can't tell me what to do."

"Do you really want to give us a reason to question your loyalties, Alec?"

"Now, now gentlemen. We don't need this to escalate to something unnecessary," Magnus attempted to calm them down but Alec was already set off.

"No, alright maybe we do. Why doesn't something kick Jace off of his high horse?" Alec got real up close with Jace, their chests almost touching with Alec, being an inch or so taller than Jace, looking down at him. "What, you think that just because you're going out with the perfect girl that you're better than us?" With that he shoved Jace hard causing him to hit the wall.

A small crowd had begun to form around the two.

"Jace!" Clary yelled, standing up from her seat. She saw that she had caught his eye and shook her head with a pleading look. _Please don't smash his face in. Please don't break his leg. Please._

"You know what, Alec? I'm not gonna let Downworlders drag us down. I don't know about you though." He said as he struts away bumping into Alec's shoulder hard and then wrapping an arm around Clary's waist, bringing her with him, her hamburger forgotten.

But what no one realised was a certain mister Simon Lewis in the crowd, shooting daggers with his eyes at a certain blonde Shadowhunter.

* * *

" _Aren't you gonna go after her?" Chris asks Sera._

" _No, not a good idea… she prefers to be alone with something like this. Just let her cool off for a bit," she replies._

 _They continue to eat but the tension is even heavier than it was earlier._

" _Hey, Chris," Jace starts. "I'm sorry, about me and your mom. We never meant for it to happen- to end like this."_

" _I know dad. Unavoidable. I get it."_

" _No, it's not fair though. If things in the past happened differently-"_

" _If you had married Sera's mom instead?" Chris interrupts._

 _Not knowing what to say to that, Jace just takes a sip of water._

It was a quiet Thursday night, Clary had an hour to go until her shift at Seraph Bakes was over and there was a handful of customers left. Then the bell above the door dinged causing her to raise her head from the check she was preparing.

A tall, dark haired guy entered looking around her age, maybe slightly more.

"Hi and welcome to Seraph bakes," she smiled.

He smiled back placing his umbrella by the coat stand that was only really there for decoration. "Hi, sorry, do you still have time for one more customer?" he looked so apologetic that Clary couldn't even resent him for putting a stop to her plans to close up early.

"Of course, take a seat." She went to the welcome booth and took out a menu and handed it to him. "Give me a shout when you're ready."

She went to the customers she was previously preparing the check for and accepted the full $20 as they said the remainder was a tip which caused her to smile and thank them once again.

The new customer waved her over, "hi, could I have a chicken bake and a pain au chocolat with a black coffee please?" he requested.

"Of course."

After bringing over his order she poured a cup of coffee for him.

"So, are you new in town?" she asks, curious.

"Well, I'm here to see how it's like in Southside Alicante, my father wanted some reports since crime and drug related incidents seem to be rising."

"Your father?"

"Andrew Verlac."

"Th-the mayor?" Clary asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow." She had no idea what else to say.

"Yeah, hopefully I won't have anything too terrible to report, huh?"

"So, you're like an ambassador or something? Are you interested in getting your dad's job when you're older?"

"Nah, not really. Seems like a lot of unwarranted stress."

Clary chuckled, "well I'll leave you to your meal then. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Then she went over to check up on the other customers.

Not too long after the Mayor's kid, Sebastian, she learned was his name from the gossiping older customers, was finished and paying.

"Have good night, Mr. Verlac," she calls out.

"Please, just call me Sebastian. I'm barely 18, no need to make me sound 30." Not gonna lie, he kinda talks like it.

She smiles, finally glad to be able to close up and go home.

Her parents were at work so Clary had free time to draw. She decided to draw the view of the neighbourhood from her roof on black paper with white pencil while she listened to her music which happened to be Simon's band to drown out the noise of the rain.

As she hummed to the music she noticed something strange from the corner of her eye. She straightened and squinted in the direction. It was a man, staggering and stumbling towards her side of the street. Once he walked under the street lamp she recognised who it was.

"Jace!" He was clutching at his stomach as he struggled.

She dropped the pencil and paper and threw her headphones off. Clary climbed back into her room through her window and flew down the stairs. She could hear her heart beating loud and clear, her panicked breaths filling her surroundings. She found her house keys and unlocked the doors that had previously been locked by her parents before they left. She pried them both open and saw Jace fall to the ground just before the front steps of the porch. She rushed to his side and wrapped the arm that wasn't grasping at his stomach around her shoulders before pulling him up.

"Come on Jace…" she was able to walk him into the house but he fell at the stairs. "I gotta call an ambulance, crap, I gotta call the cops."

"No…" he groaned.

"Jace-"

"Clary, no. Just… please help me."

"Put pressure on that alright? I'll be right back." She went to go find a first aid kit. Once she returned she cleaned the wound and wrapped it up.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Downworlders. Out of nowhere. We were coming out of Pandemonium and they were just asking for a fight."

"Who pulled the knife on you, Jace?" her question didn't get an answer so she asked again. "Jace, please tell me."

A photo on the wall catches his attention though, a photo of a very familiar brown haired, lanky looking, glasses wearing boy. The same one who pulled out a knife and almost cut him open. And beside him, was the redhead he loved. The girl he never thought he deserved. The girl who would be heartbroken if he told her.

"I don't know who it was, Clary. I don't. It was dark and they wore masks and everyone around me was fighting. It was chaos and we didn't even start it and the next thing I know, I'm bleeding."

She looks at him with saddened eyes, "I'm glad you're not dead."

* * *

" _So he's at your house, right now? Him and his kid, having dinner with your daughter?" Simon recaps as he gives Clary the hot chocolate she requested._

" _Yeah. And I can't believe I just stormed out of there like some kid. Ugh! I'm so pathetic, Si. I could have handled that so much better!" she rests her feet over his legs as he then wraps a blanket around her, the TV serving as quiet background noise. "He just… brings out something in me. These… heightened emotions. Everything is over the top with him, it always has been. It's not fair, why does he get to hold that over me? Why does he get to make me this impulsive woman with no control over what she feels and what she says?"_

" _It's okay to be passionate, Clare. It doesn't mean anything, you've still got Sebastian."_

 _Clary scoffs and accompanies it with an eye roll. "Sure, Sebastian._ Sebastian _who's probably at some girl's house trying to get into her pants."_

" _Awh crap, I'm sorry. I totally- I didn't mean to bring that up." Simon says regretfully._

" _It's whatever, Si. I'm gonna get rid of him. I have to. It's better for all parties, right? You know, sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I stayed with Jace, you know? But then I remember that he was the one who totally just dropped me with no explanation."_

" _He didn't deserve you then, Clary and he doesn't deserve you now."_

* * *

Jace hadn't been in school for two weeks so Clary had to suffer through chem and bio alone but he was also not talking to her so it's not like he would give her a heads up on whether he'll show up or not.

"So, any word from Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope. Not since he found out I called the police about it," Clary replied deadpanned.

Isabelle sighed, "yeah. Me neither."

"I mean, seriously, when your boyfriend comes into your home, bleeding out, claiming he was stabbed by some no good Downworlder, are you really gonna just let them get away with it? Now he's pissed at me because it breaks some stupid, non-sense code of his gang. I don't get it, I know I did the right thing."

Isabelle looked at Clary sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you did do the right thing. Sooner or later he'll realise that. Now come on, I'll give you a ride home."

They picked up their bags and started to walk away.

* * *

" _I think maybe I should go back…" Clary says as she starts to remove the blanket from herself and begins to stand._

" _Yeah, good idea, bet it's awkward as hell over there," Simon agrees as he stands up too. "Let me drive you home, alright? I can't believe you walked here, Clary."_

" _I know, I know. I just wasn't thinking straight, Si." They both head for the door and get into the car._

" _I'm sorry you're in this mess," Simon says. "But hey, it's not like Jace'll ever do anything to actually hurt you."_

" _Of course, he just led me on for ages and pretended to like me then suddenly breaks my heart," she says bitterly. "But yeah, no, he would definitely never hurt me."_

 _Not knowing how to respond, Simon just stays quiet and pulls out of his driveway._

* * *

Upon hearing the rumours that Jace has finally come back to school, Clary hurried to the first place she thought he'd be; the Shadowhunters Patio. She was nervous and shaking but glad that he finally returned.

And there he was, back turned, showing the Shadowhunter sigils decorating his jacket and his golden blonde curls the giveaway of his identity.

"Jace!" she yelled as she jogged over. "I can't believe you're back, why did you tell me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had any obligation to alert you about me whereabouts," he spat maliciously., his change in mood had signalled his companions, other Shadowhunters, that it was time to leave so they cleared out the area.

Clary recoiled, hurt. "Look, I'm sorry I called the cops but it's not like I could have just let whoever did it get away with it. And you needed to go to the hospital. You could have gotten tetanus or something!" she explained, desperate to get him to understand why she did what she did.

"Well, yeah I mean I _am_ your girlfriend…" she said quietly though it just didn't feel right anymore.

"Girlfriend? Yeah sure of like a month? Heck, not even that. You know what? It was a mistake, all of it, approaching you, coming to you… It made me forget about what mattered the most; Shadowhunters. Not you, Clary. I trusted you and you let me down-"

"I was just looking out for you!" She shouted as she couldn't believe what was coming from him.

"Look I don't need you to look after me alright? I was fine before I met you."

She scoffs, "that's funny you seemed to need me two weeks ago when you were bleeding to death!"

"Well, you know what I didn't need? You calling the cops. And they didn't even find out who did it so-"

"Oh wow okay sure, calling the cops was such a bad move!" she cut him off. "How dare I care about my boyfriend and his wellbeing and about preventing that from happing to anyone else, Shadowhunter or not. I thought you were a good guy just pretending to be a bad boy, Jace. But it turns out, you're exactly what people say you are, the bad guy."

"Oh yeah, what kind of people? Your loser friends? Sheldon, is it?"

"Simon!"

"Yeah whatever. Why don't you just go back to your perfect friendship circle and forget about me, alright?"

"That won't be hard to do. It's not like I'm gonna waste my time thinking about some ungrateful jerk." And with that she stormed away, slamming the doors closed.

She didn't see the pain in Jace's eyes as he watched her walk away, or the fact that his hands were in fists and his nails were digging into his skin as he tried to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her ans apologising for what he had to do.

Jace exclaimed in frustration as he punched the wall, which was a great idea as he heard his knuckles crack which made him yell again.

He heard the doors open which caused him to turn, hoping that it would be Clary coming back.

"You didn't tell her." It was her friend, _Simon_.

"What? Come to finish me off? Well go ahead I don't care. I just lost the one good thing going for me."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were so pissed at her. She did nothing wrong man, she did it for you and you throw it in her face. You're definitely something else."

"I didn't want to do that, alright? You think I wanted to break her heart? I promised her I wouldn't."

"No one makes us do what we don't want to do, Shadowhunter. It's all on us. But if I had to guess… her mom." Simon smirked, he didn't have to guess, he knew. He was the one who mentioned everything to Jocelyn, who Jace was, what he was, the fact that he gets into fights, everything a mother wouldn't want her child getting mixed up in.

" _I'm a bad influence._ What the hell is up with that, you're the one stabbing people with knives, why does she love you so much?"

Simon chuckled, and it was a creepy kind of chuckle, it taunted Jace but also freaked him out. "We Downworlders think it's best to hide in the shadows, go unnoticed, free of suspicion, unlike you Shadowhunters who always feel like they need to announce their presence where ever you go, you arrogant narcissists."

"No one really knows that you're a Downworlder, do they? You walk around in the day like some innocent goody two shoes loser but you're anything but. How do they tell the difference then, huh?"

"Tattoos, man." Simon pulled up his jacket sleeve and revealed a tangle of lines resembling a crescent moon and stars on the side of his wrist. "Depends where the stars are."

"So, why didn't you tell her it was me that stabbed you?"

"You're her best friend. Just because I lost her doesn't mean you have to. Plus, I don't think she can take two betrayals in one day, do you?"

Simon went quiet as he couldn't believe that Jace would do that, it was so… thoughtful, sensitive. If the roles were reversed, he would have, no doubt, told Clary what he found out.

"I know if you were in my situation, you would have ratted me out, but that's the difference between you and me. I'm doing all this for her. And you? Stabbing me, going to her mom about me…you're doing it all for you."

* * *

" _If you need me, I'm a call away," Simon says as Clary steps out of the car._

" _I know," she smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

" _Sure thing." He waits for her to safely get into her home then beeps, waves and drives away._

 _Clary takes a deep breath as she enters the living room, she could hear the muffled sound of the TV which tells her that there's still someone there. She sees Chris passed out on the couch and Jace on the floor sleeping on a few blankets as a makeshift mattress and his head resting on a throw pillow._

 _Clary sighs, all her anger melting away. The two had been through a lot, especially tonight so she grabs a few extra blankets and lays one over Jace and one over Chris before going upstairs and checking in on her daughter._

* * *

Clary wasn't in the mood for much anymore, despite the break up happening two months ago and the school gossip had died down, finally. Isabelle still had no idea what to do since she too didn't understand why Jace suddenly became a whole different person. Simon was awkward about it, which was pretty expected since, well, it's Simon.

"Hi and welcome to Seraph Bakes," Clary said her usual greeting as the bell rang.

"Wow déjà vu, much?" As she looked up she saw that it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, hi," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," she shrugged, "What would you like to have?" she then asked in an attempt to change the subject.

He looked up at the menu, "A strawberry milkshake with regular fries, please."

Clary sent the order over and began to wipe down a few tables. "So, what brings you to this side of town? Hope it's nothing too bad? You had terrible timing last time."

"Yeah, I can't believe that guy got stabbed. Well, I'm just here to follow up, ya know?"

"Right, yeah," Clary replied but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay so, I'm not really here on business, I kinda just wanted to see you."

"Wait, really?" She blushed, which she hasn't done in a long time, especially with Jace out of the picture.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to invite you to this founder's gala my parents are hosting? I know you barely know me but I couldn't not think of you being my date when they brought it up…" he was hesitant but confidant, which is a feat since that combination wasn't common.

"Um, sure. When?" she replied, pretty excited.

"Next Friday, 7pm, I'll pick you up 6:30? If that's okay with you?" He added, "I could take you to Northside where we can find you something to wear? And I can show you around over there?" he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she grinned, glad to have something positive to look forward to after a long dark period.

* * *

 _Clary stands in the doorway of Sera's room to see if she's still awake._

" _Hey mom,"_

" _Hey sweetie, you're still up?" she asks, entering and sitting on a chair next to the bed._

 _She puts her phone down, "I just wanted to wait up for you."_

" _I'm sorry for walking out, I just-"_

" _It's okay. You really love Mr. Herondale, I can tell even after all this time, and that's okay. You're mad at him but that's just because you got hurt so that's understandable. How did you and dad get together?"_

" _Your dad was the son of the mayor, he popped into the south side of town a few times and met me at this little café I used to work in. After Jace and I broke up, we bumped into each other again and he asked me to be his date at this founder's gala…"_

* * *

Clary was getting her hair straightened my Isabelle while she did her own make-up, "I can't believe he's taking you to a gala, that's so cute!"

"Yeah, it's like this annual thing that they have up in Northside to honour the founders."

"Fancy." Isabelle commented.

"I know it's not my thing but it's not like I could say no, right?"

"I suppose… this isn't to do with Jace being your rebound, is it?" Isabelle asked as she raised a brow.

"I am appalled that you think that!" Clary exclaimed.

Isabelle laughed, "'appalled'? Yeah right! You only use fancy words when you're lying."

Clary rolled her eyes, "just straighten my hair!"

After that Clary got into her midi red formal dress and she put on her black rockstud pumps, curtesy of Sebastian and Nordstrom. "6 o'clock, right?" Isabelle asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, he should be here-" Then there was a knock on the door which Isabelle went to open.

"Mr. Verlac, come on in."

In came the tall, dark haired Sebastian Verlac clad in an all black suit.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Clary.

"Yes I am." She smiled and took his arm.

"Have fun, you two. Don't stay out too late!" Isabelle called out to them before closing the door of Clary's house.

* * *

" _The glam of Northside really got to me, you know? It was the one night where I wasn't thinking about Jace and why he broke up with me and what I should do if I ever pass him in the halls or outside of school…Sebastian was a fantasy and I got carried away with it."_

" _You felt like a princess for a night so you wanted to continue being one…" Seraphina says sleepily._

" _Yeah, that's exactly it," Clary agrees sadly. "Well I should let you get some sleep, good night, angel." Clary kisses her forehead and turns her lamp off. She walks out and closes the door quietly. As she turns she bumps into the one and only heartbreaker. "Jace! You can't just show up behind people like that!"_

 _He smiles, "sorry, didn't mean to. Everything alright then? I mean, you seem less angry considering you put a blanket over me." He then smirks a knowing smirk._

" _What? I did not!" Clary says defensively._

" _Well, it wasn't me and it wasn't Chris, so… it was you."_

 _She then starts to walk away from him, towards her own room._

" _Clary, wait."_

" _What, Jace?" she sighs, fed up._

" _I thought… I thought we were good? It's been years." He shrugs._

 _That causes Clary to scoff, "yeah I thought we were good too until you started to ignore me, then you started to blame me, then you broke up with me. I don't understand what I did that was so unforgivable and you never even gave me a chance!"_

" _That was a long time ago-"_

" _That doesn't change the fact that it hurt! Our lives would be completely different if we stayed together. We could have been something, something good, instead of fighting with the people we swore we would love and cherish until death do us part! But that isn't what's happening, we are both getting separations and that's not how I ever wanted my life to go!" she storms off into her room, worried that she'll wake Chris or Sera as Jace follows._

" _Clary, wait, I'm sorry. I really am, but you gotta believe me… I didn't want to do that to you."_

" _Screw you, you pathological liar. You promised me! You promised that you would never break my heart," she cries out. "But you did so screw you."_

" _No, I'm telling you the truth_ now _. I know I promised but I also promised myself that I would do right by you, always, because that's what you deserve."_

" _What the hell are you talking about Jace?"_

* * *

Four days after Jace was stabbed, two days after the police questioned him, there was a knock on his door. He struggled to get up from the couch and opened it to reveal Jocelyn Morgenstern, Clary's mom.

"Mrs. Morgenstern? Uh… do you want to come in?" he offered, not knowing what else to do or say.

She stepped inside, "I'll be keeping this brief Jace," she began and Jace already knew that it couldn't be good. "You were in a fight, you got stabbed, you went to _my home_ and asked my _defenceless daughter_ to help you out. Oh wait, you didn't even bother to ask. Tell me, what would have happened if one of those Downworlders had followed you there and decided to go after her next?"

"Uh, I-"

"I want- no I need you to stay away from her. You're bad for her, you're a bad influence. She can do so much better than end up with a danger to society like you. She can achieve so much more without you in her life, all you're doing is dragging her down. You know her grades are already going downhill since meeting you?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Morgenstern, I love Clary and she loves me so-" he didn't get to make his point as she interrupted him again.

"You hold her back and that is not what she needs. So do her a favour and remove yourself from her life, permanently."

* * *

" _She said that?"_

" _You believe me?" Jace asks hesitantly._

" _I know my mom, she wants what's best for me in the worst way. She was so happy when I got engaged to Sebastian but it just didn't feel right…Now I know why."_

" _I'm sorry, Clary. So sorry. I just never thought you'd believe me and I didn't wanna ruin what you had with your mom."_

 _She smiles sadly, "I just wish things were different. We never really got out shot, you know?"_

" _Yeah, but maybe someday we will."_

* * *

 ** _Congratulations if you made it this far! XD_**

 ** _So I wanted this story to give off FPxAlice vibes from Riverdale, ya know the whole tension between ex-high school lovers who married other people and had kids of their own kinda way XDD_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! This will only be a oneshot, I have no plans adding another chapter or making it a "proper story" but I am sorry if you felt it was rushed._**

 ** _~Liza xx_**


End file.
